The moulding to conceal wiring generally relates to trim and more specifically to hollow moulding. The invention relates to concealing wires within installed trim pieces, or moulding, at any point upon the length of the moulding. The invention provides floor trim with a small flexible opening on the front surface that receives wiring and then conceals it within the trim.
Contractors generally construct buildings with walls at right angles to floors and ceilings. This construction makes for a sound structure that supports various loads and stands for many decades. Right angle corners though may lose their appeal to the eye of people that live or work within a building.
For many decades, contractors have dress up right angle corners with various pieces of moulding. The moulding generally spans the intersection between a wall and a ceiling or a wall and a floor. Moulding at the wall and ceiling generally has the name of crown moulding while moulding at the wall and floor goes by base moulding. Contractors generally install base moulding in most structures but crown moulding puts a touch of class in rooms and so has less installation. Where the base moulding meets a corner or a doorway, the installer supplies various miters and copes so the moulding transitions in its direction. Also, various kits provide premade corner pieces so that installers cut sections of moulding to length between the corner pieces, avoiding the need for miters and copes.
Homeowners, office workers, and contractors also install wiring for many purposes including delivery of electrical power, stereo system signals to speakers, cable television lines, and computer networks to name a few. Before the finish walls go up, contractors can run wiring through the wall structure and then conceal it behind finish walls, such as drywall. Once the drywall installs upon the wall structure, running wire becomes more difficult and labor intensive. Homeowners, office workers, and contractors though do run wiring upon the exterior of walls. The wiring passes through various conduits that attach to the surface of a wall, optionally as in drywall construction, or required as in masonry construction. Some homeowners become adept at running conduit, however skilled contracts generally install the conduit and run the wire through it. Office workers may run wiring through various tubes or other concealing devices. The concealed wiring generally has a limit by the length of the power cords for equipment. The shortest cord generally governs placement of equipment. In other offices, workers generally leave the wiring exposed which may look unsightly or cause tripping.